


Warning: Always Knock First!

by dracomalfoy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty returns home from a job and discovers an intruder in her shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Always Knock First!

Celty had not intended for this job to last all day, but as the sun began to set over the city's horizon painted in skyscrapers, she was thankful to be home at last. Her legs ached from the day's long ride clamped to Shooter's sides, but it was nothing a hot shower couldn't cure. She might as well have melted just imagining the warm steam surrounding her body.

The normal time for dinner had already passed, but she knew Shinra would still be up and about, ever so restless even in the late hours of the night. Though he was often occupied with jobs that could last hours at a time, Celty knew how bored he could become when she wasn't there. The apartment was always so clean and tidy for a reason. 

Entering their apartment, Celty braced herself for the usual pair of arms that would be wrapping around her as soon as she set foot inside. His affections were hit or miss, sometimes she appreciated them and even reciprocated, but they mostly set her on edge. Yet when she closed the door and stepped in, there was no embrace whatsoever. 

It was highly unusual not to receive some sort of greeting from the doctor who seemed to spend every waking hour obsessing over her. Although she was grateful for the personal space, Celty hated to admit that she missed that smiling, boyish face always so happy to welcome her home.

 _Maybe he's still at work_ , she thought.

Lucky for her that meant she could bask in the peace and quiet of an empty apartment. 

Removing her helmet allowed the smoke to billow freely from her neck in a slow, steady cloud. Celty had free reign of the place, but apart from the shower she had been longing for, she didn't know how she would preoccupy herself until her companion returned home.

In a fog of blackness, the cat suit disappeared from her body. Celty was never this carefree when Shinra was home, but in her loneliness she abandoned her modesty and traded it for exhilarating freedom. 

She began toward the bathroom in a lazy stride, yet as she approached the room the smoke at her neck went rigid. She could hear the sound of the shower already running. Someone was in there. 

The cat suit reappeared in a flash and replaced her nudity. As Celty pressed her ear to the door she could hear the water very clearly from the other side. Was Shinra actually home? No, Shinra _sang_ in the shower. Always. And out of tune every time.

A wave of panic spread through her and half a million horrific images sprang into her mind. Why had she agreed to watch so many scary movies? All she could surmise were terrible, bloody scenarios, none of which had happy endings. What if a bad person had broken in, killed Shinra and was now trying to wash away the evidence? 

She couldn't take it any longer.

Celty gripped the handle and swung the door wide open, chest tight with anticipation.

Steam spilled out into the hallway. She was immediately engulfed in the shower's heat and the low hum of a man's voice whispering softly to himself. She could just barely make out her name. Celty bristled, rushing to yank open the glass shower door and expose the intruder.

“Celty! Celty, what are you –– _ahhh_!”

The steam cleared just in time for her to witness Shinra as he scrambled to cover himself, only to slip and go plummeting down to the floor instead.

Celty raised her hands to her smoke and had she been able to gasp, she would have. 

The loud clamor of his fall echoed in the bathroom, soon accompanied by the man's giggles.

“I've fallen for you, Celty!” Shinra laughed, but his voice didn't possess its normal bursting energy; instead it sounded far too weak, signaling to her that he must have hurt something on the way down.

She hurried to shut the water off, her fingers slipping around on the wet dials before she turned to Shinra lying on his back in a puddle slowly circling down the drain. He was struggling to curl himself up into the fetal position, his wet hair sticking to his face. He always looked so different without his glasses, she thought. But then again, she wasn't looking all that hard at the moment.

“Thank you for the concern, Celty, but _ahhh_ I think I'll just lie here if you don't mind.”

Celty's smoke sent two defiant pops into the air, and in no time she was kneeling down to find where he had been injured. She didn't see blood, but that didn't mean a bone wasn't broken or bruised. 

“No, no, no, Celty – I'm fine, I'm fine.”

Rolling away from her, his hands covering his privates, he was making even more of a scene than necessary. Celty didn't know much about medicine, but a fall like that could have really done some damage. And yet he was smiling, waving her away as if this was totally typical of him. 

“I like it down here, really –– _ouch_.”

He was giggling an awkward, forced laugh, but she could see him wince a little as he slid even further away from her.

 _Honestly, how childish_ , she thought. 

Grasping his thin, gangly arm in both of her hands, she gave him a tug. 

“Noooooo –– ”

She dragged him an inch or two across the wet floor, his bare butt squeaking against the tile and yet he wouldn't release his hands from between his legs. Celty gave it all her might –– not concerned with the current state of his health since he obviously didn't seem to care either. 

Shinra wasn't the least bit muscular and as soon as she pulled his hand free, she instantly regretted her actions. 

“Celty!”

His pale cheeks flushed with color and hers would have too if she still had a face. Nonetheless, Celty felt herself grow hot with embarrassment as she whipped herself around, back facing him. 

She couldn't unsee what she had seen. It was ingrained in her mind and she couldn't wipe it clean. Her black smoke blew around in confused wisps, mingling with the clearing steam.

“...Would you like to help me finish?”

Her shoulders stiffened, smoke shooting up in a sharp point and for a moment she thought about jamming it straight into Shinra's head.

Instead, she took a white towel from the wall rack and tossed it over her shoulder. It landed on him and he laughed some more.

“Okay, maybe next time!”

Unable to hide her flustered appearance from the man who could read just about every act of body language and flit of her floating black smoke, Celty bolted from the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As she left she could hear him muttering something about needing help standing back up when he was done.

It seemed as though she wouldn't be getting her nice relaxing shower, after all. Perhaps watching some cartoons would help clear her mind of that haunting image she just couldn't quite shake.


End file.
